True Love
by jojoluvflash
Summary: Barry knocks up his old high school girlfriend, Becky Cooper, and gets her pregnant. When Becky decides she isn’t ready to become a mother, she makes the choice of not being involved in her son’s life leaving Barry all alone with a baby. How will Joe and Iris react? How will Team Flash react? Read this series to find out what will happen!
1. The Truth

Hey! This is my first time writing! Hope you enjoy!!

Narrator : Six weeks after Barry Allen woke up from a coma he got a call from his ex, right? Does ex still count even though they're expecting? Who cares. Anyways, a few months ago, Barry Allen knocked up his ex and now they're having a baby! Barry Allen becoming a father at 23! Joe and Iris don't know and Barry is now the Flash, a real superhero!

Barry felt his phone vibrating in his pocket one Tuesday afternoon. He was surprised when he saw the name, Becky. It's been six weeks since he had woken up from a coma and he didn't even consider checking on the mother of his future kid. Barry quickly walks out of Joe's house and answers the call.

"Hello?" He asks.

"Barry, it's so good to finally hear. It's been six weeks and you don't even bother to come by and check on me and the baby?" She says.

"I know, I was actually coming by right now, if that's ok with you." Barry lies. Things with Becky were and still are complicated. Though he was excited about the arrival his of his new baby. Only Captain Singh knew, not because Barry told him but Singh new Becky's parents. Captain Singh promised to not tell Joe and Iris but he knew that they deserved the truth.

"I'll be waiting." Becky responds. Barry sneaked out of the house and went to go see Becky. He then remembered that they still hadn't come up with names. They were having a boy, and although Becky had wanted to name their son after Barry, he didn't because he didn't like his name. Becky was actually due any day now. The only good thing that came out of his 9-month-coma was missing most of the pregnancy. Barry took in a deep breathe and knocked. When the door opened, there she was. Her belly was swollen, definitely 9 months pregnant.

"I missed you so much." Becky says and gives him a hug. "How are you still even alive?"

"I don't know, I guess it's a miracle." Barry chuckles. "How's the baby?"

"Good, actually it's any day now. You didn't tell Joe and Iris right?" She asks.

"No, I mean the baby will live you right? There's no need to tell them." Becky got a worried look on her face. Barry couldn't but to ask.

"You okay?"

"I don't know, I'm feeling something in my lower abdomen. I think it's a contraction." Barry places a hand on her belly.

"We should get to the hospital." Barry suggested. He couldn't wait to meet his son. He wondered what color eyes would he have have. Becky had blue eyes and blonde hair and Barry had light brown hair and green eyes but Barry did have blonde hair when he was younger, though it grew out by the time he was 4. Becky got in her car and Barry drove. She was admitted to the hospital. Doctor Laina checked up on Becky every once in a while. Barry had to go back to STAR Labs for Flash business of course. Barry sped off to go see what was up.

"Hey what's up?"

"Barry, so glad you're here man. There's a robbery on Oak Wood Ave." Cisco informes him.

"Got it." Barry grabbed his suit and ran. Robberies were a piece of cake. He got it done in less than 10 seconds and was back at STAR Labs. His vibrated again.

"Who is it?" Cisco asked.

"No one in particular." He asked.

"Barry..." Cisco started, so impatient that he took the cell phone away from Barry. He reads the message:

Becky:

 _9 centimeters dilated. Get here now. :)_

"Who's Becky?" He asks.

"Like I said Cisco, no one in particular."

"Barry, you're having a baby?"

"Fine I give. Yes. You can't tell Iris and Joe they don't know."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well it happened right before the particle accelerator explosion."

"Wow I can't believe you're going to be a father. I'm gonna be an uncle." Barry couldn't help himself but laugh.

"You should go, don't worry I'll cover you."

"What would I do without you." Barry says and speeds away.

"How are doing?" He asks.

"Fine. The contractions are 1 minute and 37 seconds apart. I'm now 10 centimeters dilated. The doctor needs the room."

"Of course, I'll be waiting outside."

 ** _STAR Labs_**

"Hey Cisco. What's wrong?" Caitlin asks.

"Why would anything be wrong?"

"You're doing that thing were you eat lollipops when something is bothering you. So let me ask again, what's wrong?"

"Look I'm not supposed to say anything."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not supposed to say anything-"

"Francisco Ramon is you don't start speaking-"

"Fine, Barry apparently knocked up his ex-girlfriend and now they're expecting and today is the day! You happy? Jeez now Barry is going to give me double baby duties."

"What?" Is all she says.

"Look you can't say a word to Joe or Iris."

"Too late." Caitlin says because Joe was standing at the doorway listening to everything.

"Great now Barry is going to kill me."

 ** _Hospital_**

Becky gave birth on November 11, 2014. The baby weighed 7 pounds 12 ounces. Barry couldn't be happier. Becky was sleeping when there was a knock at the door. Barry looked up to find Joe standing before him.

Uh oh! How will Joe react?? Next Part coming soon!!

Xoxoxoxo:)


	2. Bringing Home Baby

I'm back!! Are you enjoying this so far?? Let's keep reading!!

Barry is speechless. Joe signals him to come out. Barry gets up and follows.

"Joe I can explain-" Barry says but Joe brings Barry into a hug. Afterwards hits him on his arm.

"Ow, ok i totally deserve that. Look Joe I know your mad-"

"I'm not mad Barr, I'm just disappointed that you didn't tell us, me. But I'm so happy and proud to finally have a grand baby. You know I always thought that Iris would give me one first but I guess you beat her to it."

"You mean with Eddie?"

"Maybe, she seems to be doing just fine with him. Is there something bothering you? You seem to be thinking of something."

"I'm happy about being a dad, though I always imagine myself married or least in a relationship but-"

"I know becoming a dad isn't easy and it might actually be scary but-"

"No that's not it. I was talking with Becky and she said that she doesn't want to keep the baby."

"Oh Barr."

"She might actually might be considering putting the baby for adoption. I just want what's best for baby."

"Well only you are going to know what's best. But if you need any help, I'm here."

"Thanks dad."

"So, do i have a granddaughter or a grandson?" Joe asks with excitement.

"It's a boy." He says.

 ** _West House_**

"So basically you're saying that Barry has a son?" Iris asks.

"Yeah."

"Wow, So who's the mother?"

"Your best friend from high school."

"Oh my god, Ellianna?"

"No, Becky Cooper."

"Ok first of all of me and her aren't the best of friends at all. And what the hell was Barry thinking, seriously Becky was and still is a nightmare of a girlfriend."

"Yup there it is. Jealousy."

"Dad, did you forget I have a boyfriend?"

"No, be honest, you were jealous when they started dating."

"I'm not discussing this with you. I'm gonna go see Barry." Iris grabbed her things and walked out the door.

 ** _Hospital_**

Barry was outside thinking about what he should do. He never imagined himself giving up his own flesh and blood.

It's his baby. Maybe the best decision was to keep the baby and raise him alone. Surely, if Becky didn't want the baby now, she wouldn't want it later, would she? The best thing he could do right now is protect his son from her. Knowing Becky, she can be cold when something bothers her. What she hurts their son? That's it, Barry made up his mind, he will raise the baby alone.

"Barry!" Iris shouts. "I called your name like 3 times."

"Sorry I was thinking."

"Dad told me about about Becky and her decision."

"Yeah I-I'm so sorry i didn't tell you I was just so scared-"

"Hey it's ok. I'm just glad you're ok. Dad told me it's a boy, do you have a name picked out?

"No, that's part of what I was actually thinking. Do you want to help?"

"Yeah i would like that. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Nope it's all you."

"Ok, what last name with he have?"

"Well since Becky doesn't want him, I'm not putting him up for adoption so he'll be staying with me. His last name will be 'Allen'. I'm about to go in and see him, would you like to come?"

"Um yes, you know how much I love babies."

"Well then, what are we waiting for."

 ** _STAR Labs_**

"Barry just texted." Cisco said.

"What did he say?" Caitlin asks.

"Well that it's a healthy baby boy. And that he's going home tonight."

"Aww, I'm so happy for him."

"Mr. Allen deserves it. After everything that he's been through." Dr. Wells says.

"And yes, your boy will train him to be that best."

"Cisco I'm pretty sure the baby was conceived way before Barry got his powers."

"Yup, there it is, hey don't I deserve my happiness?" He jokes.

 ** _West House_**

"We're home!" Iris calls out. Barry comes through the door with a bundle of joy in his arms.

"He's so cute. What's his name?"

"Kudos to Iris who picked out the name, Adrian Caleb Allen."

"I always knew you'd pick the best names for my grandkids."

"Dad," Iris says,"I'm gonna help Barry settle in."

"Sure thing." They walk upstairs to Barry's bedroom.

"Don't you want to turn that old room into a nursery?"

"There's no need. Me and monkey over hear will share a bed."

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"You're just like my dad." She says,"he would always plop me on some pillows and call it a night."

"I'm thinking about calling it a night too. I'm beyond tired." Barry says and yawns.

"Sure thing. I'll see you tomorrow morning. You know you should go on maternity leave. For a few weeks at least."

"Maybe you could tell Joe to ask Captain Singh?"

"Sure."

"Hey iris, do you work tomorrow?"

"No, why?"

"I just thought, if you wanna to of course maybe spent the day with me and Adrian, you know watching movies and just talk? As friends, of course."

"I have a date with Eddie but I promise we'll have the afternoon to ourselves, as friends of course."

"Thank you."

"Anything for a friend." Iris smiled.


	3. Awkwardness and Feelings

Are you enjoying this so far?! Leave some suggestions!

 ** _West House_**

Barry was so tired. He had woken up twice to feed the baby. Once at 1 AM and the other at 4:30 AM. Adrain was a very calm baby. Didn't cry at at, unless he was hungry or needed a change. Adrian was now 4 weeks old. Iris helped, _a lot_. She was basically the baby's mom. Eddie couldn't believe it at first when he found out about the baby but then was very happy for Barry. Captain Singh was no different either. He couldn't believe, _Barry Allen,_ the baby of CCPD had a baby of his own. So now Barry wouldn't go back to work until Adrian was about a month and a half old. It's currently 7:13 AM. Since Barry wasn't going to work, he decided to sleep in, though he knew the baby would wake up any minute asking for food. Babies were cute but not easy to take care of. Here is the schedule that Barry put together for the baby:

7:30 \- _Wake up; First Feeding_

 _7:45 \- First Diaper Change_

 _8:30-12:55 \- Leave baby with Iris; STAR Labs; Second Feeding _

_1:30 \- Baby's First Bath Of The Day; Third Feeding _

_1:50-3:45 \- Baby's Nap Time; Second Diaper Change _

_4:50 \- Baby's Fourth Feeding_

 _5:25-9:50 \- Leave baby with Iris; STAR Labs; Fifth Feeding; Third Diaper Change_

 _10:20 \- Bedtime_

 _10:50 \- Sixth Feeding_

 _1:20-1:35 \- Seventh Feeding: Fourth Diaper Change_

 _4:45 \- Eighth Feeding_

 _6:05 \- Fifth Diaper Change_

Then the whole thing repeats itself. Iris does come in and help feed the baby at night a few times so Barry can rest. Barry got up and made the baby a bottle. Adrian was 17 inches long when he was born. He was born with blue eyes. As Barry fed Adrian he decided to watch some t.v and just relax a bit. Then iris came.

"Hey, you're finally up."

"Didn't get much sleep last night."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I guess I've been thinking a lot lately."

"I still can't believe you know Oliver Queen."

"C'mon Iris, that was 2 weeks ago. You need to let it go."

"He is hot though." Barry rolls his eyes and sighs. Iris comes and sits down on the bed. She carefully picks up the baby and places him on her chest. Barry's phone rings. It's Cisco. He wanted to hang, without the baby. Just a boys night out. Surely Iris wouldn't mind. I mean, things were awkward between them ever since Barry confessed his love for her. When it came to the baby, she would do anything, and I mean, _anything_. Iris would buy close, bottles, diapers, blankets, toys and, anything you could even imagine for a baby. "Hey Iris, I need to go. Do you mind watching him for me?" He asked nervously. It looked like she hesitated for a moment. "Sure. Just make sure you're back before 7 PM. I have a date with Eddie." "No problem. Thank so much for everything." He said and left. He met up with Cisco at his apartment. They were watching a show. Barry could really focus on the screen. He was to busy thinking about that night.

 ** _1 Week Ago_**

Barry decided he was finally going to do it. He was going to tell Iris, _how he really felt about her_ , _the truth_. When he walked in the door, she was by the Christmas tree. "Iris, I love you." Barry said as he embraced her in a hug. "Aww, I love you too." She said.

"When we were kids, I loved you, Before I even knew what the word, _love_ , meant. And then my mom died and I had to go live with the girl I had a crush on." He confessed. Iris was headed for the couch. She couldn't process this information.

"Look," he started. "There were so many times I wanted to tell you. Junior Prom, when I went away to college, when I came back. Nights we stayed up talking. All the birthdays and Christmases. But I never did, I just kept it in. And I know you're with Eddie now, and my timing couldn't be worse but I just couldn't lie to you anymore. I'm sorry." Barry said. Iris was now crying. How could her best friend love her and she never realized it. Barry left upstairs leaving Iris alone.

 ** _Present_**

"Dude, are you even paying attention?" Cisco asked.

"Barry! Barry! Earth to Barry?!" He called out.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," he lied. "everything is great." Cisco rolled his eyes. He grabbed the controller and turned off the t.v. "C'mon bro, what's wrong? Are you sick?" Cisco quickly said as he put his hand on Barry's forehead. "No I'm not sick. I told Iris-"

"That you're the Flash?" He asked. "What? No! I told Iris how I really feel about her." Cisco stop drinking his soda. "Oh, yikes. I'm sorry." Barry smiled. "It's ok. Maybe we weren't meant to be," he said," hey what time is it?"

"Oh it's 6:58."

"Shoot! I have be home before 7."Cisco couldn't help but laugh." Barry Allen still has a curfew? That's ridiculous." Barry shook his head. "Iris is watching Adrian and she's going out. Thanks for the hang!" Barry sped away.

 **Author's Note: Hey! Are you likely this so far?? I'll try to update ASAP! Tysm 4 reading!!**


	4. New Chances In Love

Iris just found out that Barry is the Flash. _Shit_ , is all Barry thought. They had been avoiding each other all week. Even though Barry wanted to make it up to Iris, his son, Adrian, who was now 3 days from 4 months of being in this world. So Barry considered him 4 months old. Anyways, he just learned to crawl. But he only crawled to certain people. Adrian was most familiar with Iris and his dad of course. He would get closed to Cisco and Dr. Wells every now and then. Adrian only saw Caitlin once a month but the moment he saw her, it was like love at first sight. He got used to her quickly. Letting her carry him and giving him his bottle. Barry took Adrain to STAR Labs every month for a chech up with Caitlin. Adrian also loved Joe. It was Friday night. Barry just got home from STAR Labs. He was frustrated and angry. Dr. Wells was the Reverse-Flash. He killed his mother. Barry couldn't believe he let his own son go near that killer, that _monster_. Barry got in bed. He had the baby next to. He sat up against some pillows playing with a stuffed animal. For some reason Barry decided to talk to his son about his adult problems. "I don't know what to do kid. How am I ever supposed to catch a killer whose faster than me? I know you don't understand my problems. So let's talk about your day. I know you're still upset because that cute girl at the park rejected you." They were at the park earlier this afternoon and Adrian just wanted a friend. Except his choice of friends weren't exactly good. The point is the cute baby girl wasn't interested. Barry picked him up and kissed him goodnight. He got on his side and laid the baby against his chest. Had one arm over him to make sure he was safe and wouldn't fall. Barry always waited for Adrian to fall asleep first, afraid that if he fell asleep first something would happen. The baby closed his eyes and soon afterwards Barry closed his. Iris came to Joe's house later that night. Since Eddie was kidnapped and they had broken up, she felt scared and lonely without someone. She also just wanted an excuse to come over and make up things with Barry. She quietly entered the house and put her stuff on the couch. She wondered if Barry was awake. She went up the stairs and, _gently_ , _so gently_ , knocked on his door so she wouldn't wake up anyone if they were asleep. No one answered. She then quietly opened his door and saw Barry and Adrian cuddled up. "Barry, wake up." She shook his shoulder gently because the baby was laying against his chest and she didn't want him to wake up. Barry slowly came. "Iris? What time is it?"

"2:39."

"What was so important that you had to wake me up in the middle of the night." He questioned. "I was wondering if I could sleep in your room just for night?" Barry gave her a look. "Really? You drove for 19 minutes, just to ask me if you could sleep in my room?"

"And maybe talk." She said. "Talk about what?" Barry said half alseep. "About this." Iris immediately bent to where Barry was and kissed him. Their lips met. It was probably one of the best kisses Iris has ever had. That sure woke Barry up. "Why did you do that?" He asks. "I didn't tell you this but, Eddie and I broke up." Barry's eyes opened. "When? Why?" He had _so many_ questions. "Because Eddie started noticing something." She said looking into his eyes. "What was that something?"he wanted to know more. Could they have a happy ending? "He said that he noticed the way I looked at you. The way I said your name and things about you. He said that I was in love with you." Barry blushed. "Was he right?" He asked though he knew the answer. "I don't know," she said. Iris got closer to Barry. Barry sat. That's when Iris sat on his lap. "let's find out." That's when they went in for a second kiss. Their lips met once again. "I didn't know you a great kisser." Barry said in amusement. "I remember when you told me that you loved me I couldn't stop thinking about you. So what do you say? You and I give this a shot?"

"Iris West, are you asking me out?"

"What if I am, Barry Allen?" That's when their lips, _once again_ , met. "I'll take that as a yes." Iris changed into something comfortable, and climbed into bed with Barry. Adrian was now awake. Iris laid against Barry's chest with the baby on her chest. All three cuddled up forgetting that they had left the door open...

 **Author's Note : Oh shit! What will happen next? Don't worry, next part will probably be posted today! 3-3-18**


	5. I’m Scared

It was morning the next day. Barry and Iris were still asleep with the baby. Iris forgot to close the door last night. That's when Joe walked by. It was Saturday and he always got up and made them breakfast. But Joe couldn't help and take another look. _Both of his kids, in the same bed?_ He thought Iris must've been on something when she came home last night because she was clearly dating Eddie, right? He just continue to walk downstairs, he figured he'll ask Iris later. Iris woke up first her arms on the baby. Her body next to Barry's, _Barry Allen_ , _her Barry Allen_. Adrian woke up, hungry. Iris had no choice but to get up. As she was about to get up Barry woke too. "Hey." She said. "Hey, did you sleep well?"

"I sure did. Adrian is hungry."

"So? Feed him."

"He's your kid."

"Really? Because they way you pamper him with things, it sure looks like your his mom."

"Shut up and feed him."

"You can't tell me what to do." Barry said. "Um, yes, I'm your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Do you not want to be my boyfriend?"

"No, I mean yes, it's just we've only kissed 3 times. I thought you liked taking things slow. That's all."

"I thought you liked taking things fast, Flash."

"Ok. So we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Who's gonna tell your dad?"

"You will." Iris said. "Why me?" He asked crossing his arms. "Because I said so. Please babe."

"Fine. But if I tell your dad you feed my baby."

"Our baby."

"Of course. I'm gonna go downstairs. Breakfast smells good." Iris got up and gave the baby his bottle. "Hey cutie. If things go right with me and your dad, I might your new mommy. It doesn't matter what girl he marries. You're always be mine." Iris came downstairs with Adrian in her arms. "Good morning."

"Good morning baby girl. How did you sleep?"

"Good. What's for breakfast?

"Waffles, pancakes, eggs, bacon, coffe."

"Smells good." Barry took the baby from Iris. His rang. It was Cisco. They found Eddie.

"It's Cisco. They found Eddie and Dr. Wells. They locked him up in the pipeline. I have to go. Iris-"

"Don't worry, I got him." Barry gave the baby to Iris and sped away. He arrived at STAR Labs.

"Where is here?"

"He's in the pipeline. Barry-" it was too late. Barry had gone down.

"Hello. It's nice to see you came by." Barry didn't say anything. He didn't move. "I know the real reason you're here. So go ahead. Ask it."

"Why did you kill my mother?"

"Because I hate you. Not you now, you years from now."

"In the future?"

"In a future. Yes. We're enemies, rivals, opposites, reverses of one another."

"Why? W-Why were we enemies?"

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't...matter anymore. What matters was that no of us were strong to defeat the other. Until I learned your secret. I learned your name. _Barry Allen._ And finally, I learned how to defeat you once in for all. Travel back in time, kill you as a child. Wipe you, from the face of the Earth. But then you, future you that is, traveled back in time and we fought. We both landed some pretty hard shots. Then you, future you, got your younger self out of their. I was so mad. But then I thought, what if you were to suffer a tragedy? What is you were to suffer something so horrible, so traumatic that your younger self could never recover, then you would not become The Flash. And so I stabbed your mother in the heart. Then I was free. Finally able to return to a future with The Flash. Only to realize, in traveling back, I'd lost my home. I lost my ability to harness the speed force.

And without it, I was stuck here. Stranded in this time, unable to return to my own. And the only way back, was The Flash, but The Flash was gone and so I created him." Barry shook his head. So frustrated with his anger. "Why train me? Why Yelp le save so many people?"

"Because I needed you to get fast. Fast enough to rupture the space-time barrier and create a stable wormhole, through which I could go home."

"Why would I ever do that?"

"Because...Barry Allen, if you give me what I want, I gonna give you what you want, you can go back and save your mother. You can prevent your father from going to prison. You can reunite the Allen family."

"No...No I don't believe you." Barry couldn't control himself. He wanted to kill. He wanted to destroy this man like he had destroyed his family. Barry banged on the glass door. "I wanna kill you right now."

"I know that rage. I used to feel that rage every time I looked upon you. And now, somehow, I know what Joe and Henry feel when they look on you with pride. With love."

"No, no, don't you ever say that to me!"

"I know you're upset, but I'm giving you a chance. I'm giving you the chance to undo all the evil I've done. Don't you want that chance?" Barry had enough. Had enough of hearing what this man had to say. He was sick of it, sick of him. Barry backed away, and closed the the pipeline.

"The opportunity to go back and undo a wrong. Wow that's new." Cisco said.

"Cisco let's be real, is it possible?"

"Yes. But that would change our timeline. If you go back, your dad never goes to jail."

"You never go and live with Joe and Iris. You might never meet me or Cisco." Caitlin adds. "It's hard decision, one that you have to think about, one that you'll have to be 100% sure. You should go and ask Joe and Iris, they might be able to help."

"Ok. Make sure he doesn't go anywhere." Barry sped off.

 ** _Few Hours later_**

Barry was at home, laying down, just thinking. The baby was asleep. Iris came with a cup of tea to help him relax. "Babe, you ok?" Barry looked up. "Iris, hey."

"I brought you some tea, thought you could use it."

"Yeah thanks."

"So, are you gonna do it?"

"I don't know, I don't know what to do, I don't know what to think right now. What do you think I should do?"

"I don't know Barry. But what ever happens me and you will always find each other."

"That's the problem. Not being with you, you're the love of my life. If I do go back I'm scared that Adrian won't be in my life. He's the best thing that's ever happened in my life. He's my little boy."

"We are gonna get through this. You are not alone."

 **Author's Note : Will Barry go back?? Find out in the next chapter!**


	6. Today Is The Day Pt 1

Barry made his decision. He was going back. He was going to save his mom. He was finally going to get the life he wanted, _he deserved_. After Eddie returned Iris and him talked. They were now friends and Iris let him in on her relationship with Barry. All Eddie ever wanted for her was to be happy. Now she is. Barry talked about time traveling with his dad. He said no. Barry couldn't believe what he was hearing, of all people he thought his dad would want him to do it. But he said no. Barry felt a lump in his chest. But it was _his_ decision, not anyone else's. So he was going to do this. In the week that passed, Barry and Iris bought a house together. Barry still insisted on not a having a nurses for the baby but Iris went all out for him. Bought him a crib, _more_ blankets, _more_ toys _and_ clothes. Barry thought it was cute how obsessed Iris was with the baby.

 ** _Morning_**

Barry woke up next to Iris. She was curled up beside him. It was **7:29 AM**. Barry could hear Adrian in his room playing around. He got up, gave Iris a gentle kiss on her forehead. Barry slowly got up, and walked out of the room. He entered the baby's room and found Adrian standing. "Good morning Bubba. How did you sleep in your new crib?" Adrian wined. "I know you miss sleeping with daddy but mommy said you have to sleep here because you're a big boy, even though you're 4 months old. C'mon," Barry said and picked him up," let's make mommy breakfast." Barry walked downstairs. Place the baby in his play pen and stared cooking. He made everything Iris liked. About half an hour she camed downstairs. "Hi baby, did you miss me?" Adrian giggled. Iris picked him up and walked over to Barry. "Morning babe, how did you sleep?" She asked.

"Good, actually, better than good."

"Good. I'm gonna give the baby a bottle." She came by and gave him a quick kiss on his lips and went upstairs. Today is the day, Barry thought. Today is the day I'm gonna go save her. He knew Cisco was currently building his mother's killer a machine to go back to the future. He hated that man so much. He just wanted to kill him right now, in this time period. But he couldn't. He could never kill anyone, because he's _Barry Allen_. "Barry!" Barry turned around to find Iris. "Yeah, what's up."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me Bartholomew. What's going on?"

"I was just thinking, today is the day I go back and save her."

"Aw babe. Don't feel sad, you're going to be back with your parents."

"I know but I'm scared that Adrian won't be there."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him."

"Thank you. You know how much I love?"

"How much?"

"A lot."

Sorry this chapter is like _really_ short but I'll update maybe 2x 2day! Xoxoxo!


	7. Today Is The Day Pt 2

They were at STAR Labs. It was time to to say goodbye everybody was there to say goodbye to Barry. Iris was there. Joe was there. Cisco was there. Caitlin was there. Eddie was there. Iris was holding their baby in her arms, safe and sound. Fast alseep. He gave him a kiss, hugged Iris and she promised him to take care of him. Barry said his goodbyes though, saying goodbye to Joe was hard. He loved his dad. When he was ready, he left. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He was going to his mother. Barry went back he was about to make his move but then, he hesitated. He watched his mom be murdered right in front of him. It was horrible a scene. One that would scar him even more. One that he would have nightmares about. But he couldn't change this timeline. Yes he lost his mother and his father was sent to prison for it but his mother had always told him, _everything happens for a reason_. He just didn't know what the reason was or still is. After Reverse-Flash left, Barry had a moment with his mom. It was sad. He got to tell her about her grandson that she had. How happy he was with Iris and how his dad was still in jail but he found her killer. When it was time for her to take her last breath, Barry couldn't say goodbye. He loved his mother more than anything. He wanted to protect her but he couldn't. Barry knew he couldn't protect her but he knew he could protect Iris, and their baby boy. So Barry went back to the original timeline and fought with Thawne. He wanted to kill him for ruining his life. He wanted to make him hurt but then, _boom_. Something went off. Barry turned to his right and Eddie was there. He shot _him self_. Why? How could he? Iris desperate to save her friend but then a wormhole opened. Barry got Iris out. They were outside and the hole was getting bigger and bigger. Barry was gonna need help stopping whatever the hell that thing was. Good thing Firestorm was there. Before he left he had to say his goodbye to Iris first just in case he didn't make it back. "Iris," he says as he holds her face,"if I don't make it back, take care of him for us, for me. Please."

"Barry you're coming back-"

"Promise me." Iris looked down at their six-month old son."I promise." Barry gave her a kiss and gave the baby a gentle kiss on his forehead. And then, he was off, to save the world. He and Firestorm tried everything to save Central City. When the singularity closed, there was an explosion. Dr. Stein was falling. Barry ran to catch him and saved his life. They were able to close the singularity. What a relief. When Barry turned, he only saw half of Firestorm. Ronnie, where was Ronnie? He died? What? How could this happen. First his mom, then Eddie, now Ronnie. Poor Caitlin, she was going to be devastated and it's all Barry's fault. He let everyone down.


	8. We’re Expecting

This is 5 months after the singularity. Iris was trying to cheer Barry up but he would always go off and do his own thing. He would seem sad or depressed, sometimes disappointed. But today was different. Today both Barry and Iris were happy. Especially Barry. They were at the doctor. Dr. LaBrant came in. "Hello, I'm Dr. LaBrant."

"Hi I'm Iris, this is my boyfriend, Barry."

"Hi it's so nice to meet you." The doctor said and shook both their hands. "Let's get started, shall we?" Iris lifted her shirt up. The doctor grabbed the gel and did an ultrasound. "Ok. I found it. Here's the head. We can see the body here."

"Is the baby healthy?" Barry asked nervously. "Yes, actually better than healthy. The heart rate is perfect. The baby seems to be growing at the normal rate."

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" Iris asked. "No, you're only three months along. But I think next appointment you'll find out. As for now everything is perfect."

"Thank you Dr. LaBrant."

"Anytime." Barry grabbed a towel and helped clean the gel off of Iris belly. "I can't wait to find out what we're having."

"Me too. What do you want?" He asked."Well, we already have a little boy, I think I want a little girl. How about you?"

"Well I honestly don't care what we get, as long as the baby is healthy. C'mon let's go home." Yes. Barry and Iris were expecting a baby of their own. Iris found out she was pregnant in July. She's now three months along her pregnancy. Barry couldn't have been any happier when he found out he was going to be dad again. As for Adrian he didn't understand. Everyone was excited for them. Although some of their friends said it would be better if the got married before their baby was born Iris said," I don't want to marry you just because I have to, because of our baby, I want to marry you because I love you." Barry agreed. They didn't have to get married right away. They were going to give it some time before they even consider getting married. They were very happy as of right now for 2 reasons. One was of their new baby that was on the way and the other was their son, Adrain was a month away from celebrating his first birthday. He had already taken his first steps and learned how to say 'mommy' and 'dada'. He knew who Joe was because they taught him to say 'paw paw'. Instead of saying 'Cisco' he said 'Kisco' and Barry thought it was adorable.

 ** _Next Morning_**

Iris was laying in bed. Barry had his head rested on her belly."I wish we could stay in bed all day." she said. "I'm so tired."

"How can you be tried. We haven't even moved from bed."

"Well for starters, my cute boyfriend has his head on my belly." Barry immediately moved." Sorry babe."

"It's ok. And this kid of ours won't stop moving."

"Iris you're only three months along. The baby shouldn't even be moving."

"Yeah well, you try carrying a child inside of you for nine months.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I'm not looking forward to gaining weight or looking huge. All I'm looking forward is my new baby with my boyfriend and son."

"Well all I'm looking forward to is bigger boobs. And the baby of course."

"Shut the fuck up Bartholomew. These puppies are off limits and are reserved for the new baby and the baby only."

"I have my ways." The door started opening slowly. It was Adrian. "How did you get out of your crib?"

"Jump."

"You jumped?" Iris said. "My big boy. C'mere." She picked him up and sat him on her lap. "Did you know in six months, you're gonna be a big brother." Barry placed Adrian's small hands on iris' belly. "Your baby brother or sister is in there. Give the baby a kiss. Kiss mommy's belly." He did. It was the cutest thing. "We need to com up with baby names." Barry said. "No we dont, i already have one picked out for each gender."

"Really, and you didn't ask for my opinion?"

"I don't need too. It's my baby."

"Yeah, which you wouldn't be getting without me. Can you at least tell me the names."

"Fine. If we have a girl we're going to name her Nova Elliott."

"Ok, i actually like it. What about for a boy?"

"I was thinking naming our baby boy after his handsome father..."

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?"

"Iris baby, I hate my name and i don't want to name one my kids that either. If I did I would've named Adrian that but I didn't."

"Well I made up my mind. Please?" She made her puppy face. How could he say no to that face? _He couldn't_. Not to his babe. "Ok. I love you."

"I love you too."


	9. Date Nights, Game Nights, and more

It's December, and Barry and Iris decided to do date night. Barry was excited but as for iris, she was having a hard time trying to decide what to wear. Iris thought she was huge and ugly but Barry said her baby bump was adorable. She was barley showing but still she felt huge. But she couldn't wait to meet the baby. They found out that they were expecting a baby boy. Iris was 5 months and they had a nursery ready. Adrian was a year old now loved to play with Cisco. They were practically best friends. So for their date night, they got Cisco to babysit.

 ** _Dinner_**

"So how was work?" Barry asked. "Hope you didn't stress yourself out. It's not good for the baby."

"Don't worry babe, I was careful. Plus I only work for half the day."

"I'm just making sure you're ok, and the baby. Joe would kill me if something happened to you."

"I'm ok but I'll let you know if something is off."

 ** _West-Allen House Hold_**

"Ok buddy, today I'm gonna show you how to play Call Of Duty."

"Gun bad."

"It's a game. Now get your controller ready why'll I prepare your headset."

"Blue button, red button,"

"Ok buddy, let me just put this on," Cisco put a head set on Adrian's head,"it's 3 against 3. Well one of us is under age. Now be a good boy and don't tell your parents about us playing this probably **R** -rated game so ssshhhh."

"Ssshhhhh." He repeated. They played for hours. Cisco put Adrian to bed. He then waited for Barry and Iris to get home which they didn't until 2 in the morning. He was not pleased. "I am so tried." Iris said.

"Me too. Why don't you go to bed first and I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok. What are you gonna do?"

"Nothing, don't worry. I think I'm gonna take a quick shower."

"Ok." Iris headed upstairs. She changed into something comfortable. Then she heard a cry. "Mommy! Mommy." It was Adrian. Iris got up and walked over to his room, one hand over her belly. "It's ok, mommy's here. What happen?"

"Dada."

"You want to sleep with me and daddy?" He nodded. Iris picked him up and brought him to their bed. Iris laid against some pillows and Adrian was next to her. "Look the baby is moving. It's your baby brother."

"Baby butter."

"Yeah. Are you excited?"

"Yeah."

"Give baby brother a kiss." Barry entered the room. "Excuse me young man, what are you doing up late?" Adrian pointed at Iris belly. "Baby butter."

"Yeah I love the baby too but it's too late."

"Barry, our son is gonna sleep with us."

"Ok. Well to be honest, I'm scared that something might happen to our unborn son and our toddler with Zoom still lurking around."

"Everything is gonna be fine. This baby isn't due until April. It's December, we're only 16 weeks away."

"Good, 'cause these cravings and intense mood swings are driving me nuts."

"It's worth it though. This is your second child, I thought you would be used to these changes."

"Well to be honest, I was in a coma for nine months which is technically missing the whole pregnancy."

"Well then you have to be here for me. If I have to be honest," Iris covered Adrian's hears," you haven't _touched_ me in 5 months. You really plan on going 4 more months?"

"Well yes that was the plan."

"Well, I'm your girlfriend, pregnant and _very_ horny so..."

"Iris..."

"Please babe."

"Iris, not in front of Adrian. Plus, sex during pregnancy can cause contractions in the uterus. What if we have a...a miscarriage?"

"Sex is normal and can have some benefits for the my hormones...and some other stuff."

"Fine. Not tonight, certainly not in front my baby boy but soon. In the near future."

"Thank you."

"Go to sleep Iris. Tomorrow we have the whole day to ourselves."

"I know I just..."

"What? Something wrong?"

"No I just, I just really love you."

"I love you too. And you baby boy and our munchkin who'll be here soon."


	10. Something’s Wrong

Iris and Barry where in bed. It was 4 **AM**. Iris was rolling around in bed. She couldn't find a comfortable position because the baby had moved his head into her rib cage. Barry had had enough. "Stop moving please. Let me get some sleep just 10 minutes." Iris groaned. "Barry," Iris cried. "It's the baby. He keeps moving." Barry gets up and grabs a pillow. "Well, if you need to get comfortable have the whole bed. I'm gonna get my sleep, downstairs. On the couch."

"You're mad?"

"No, I just can help you right now while the baby is still in there. So you get your sleep and I'm gonna-"

"Barry it's ok-"

"Babe, get some rest please. That's an order. For the baby."

"Ok. I love you." She said. He walked over and kissed gently before benting down to give a gentle kiss on her belly. "I love you more."

 **10 AM**

Iris managed to get 5 hours of sleep. The baby decided to move again, luckily he moved from her rib cage. She woke up to the smell of breakfast. Iris came downstairs and found Adrian eating his breakfast for the first time. "Hi baby. You're being a good boy by eating."

"Well we had an agreement. Ice cream after breakfast. Right buddy?"

"Ice cream!"

"Well, the doctor called, I have an ultrasound in an hour. The doctor said it's important."

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing major. The doctor wants to examine the baby's head. If the baby doesn't start moving down we'll have a breach birth."

"Ok. I'll clean up Adrian, then he'll take a nice warm bath while you get ready. C'mon buddy. Go give mommy a hug."

"Mommy! Mommy!" Iris came over and picked him up. "What?"

"I want ice cream."

"Go take bath and then we'll get ice cream, ok?"

"Ok. I wove you."

"I love you more. C'mon."

 **Doctor's Office**

"Ok. Usually the baby would move on it's own in the uterus. But in your case, there isn't much room to move. That's why he's been moving a lot lately. He's trying to move into a position for the birth. I could move him while he's in the uterus but I also noticed he's not growing anymore. Are you eating enough?"

"Yes, of course I'm eating."

"Ok. It's just, you're 7 months pregnant and your baby is below weight. I need you to come back in a week. Try to increase your calorie intake, maybe he'll start growing."

"Thank you doctor."

"No problem Ms. West, take care of yourself and your baby."

"I will."

 **West-Allen Household**

"So how was the appointment?"

"The doctor said I should eat more because the baby is under weight."

"But the baby is ok?" Barry asked nervously. "Yes. Shouldn't you be with Wally?"

"Well ever since he showed up, I don't know, I guess he just doesn't like me."

"Barry, you promised my dad that you and him would get along."

"I know what I said but my main focus right now is you and the baby."

"I can take care of myself. Go."

"Ok."

 **West Household**

"I'm sorry I'm late. I had some stuff to take care of. Let's just get this over with." Barry said.

"Why? Do you have somewhere else to be?" Wally asked.

"That's not what meant-I just- do you not like me?"

"Who wouldn't like you? I mean you're Barry right? You're perfect."

"I'm not perfect Wally-

"It's fine. You can go." Joe overheard everything. "Wally, I kinda overheard everything. Barry isn't perfect. He makes mistakes just like everybody. He's my son."

"I've never met someone who has loved their daughter's boyfriend like a son. I mean they already have a son and now she's pregnant and they're not even married."

"Look, Iris and I took Barry in when he was 11. And the reason was his mother was murdered. And his father was wrongfully convicted. And I have been overprotective of that kid ever since that day. We gave all the love and support he needed to get through that tragedy. Adrian isn't from Iris. He's from a different girl. But I never liked her and neither did Iris. The moment that girl abandoned Adrian with Barry, Iris took care of him. She would look after him like he was her own son. That's why I'm so proud of her. I love all my kids equally. So you have nothing to worry about. Ok?"

"Alright."

 **West-Allen Household**

It was late st night. Iris had a weird feeling all day but that feeling turned into an unbearable pain. She had a hand over her abdomen. "Barry. Wake up."

"What's wrong?" He mumbled. "Turn on the lamp." Barry leaned over turned on a lamp on the night stand. "Something's wrong."

"We need to get you to a hospital." As soon as Barry pulled back the covers they saw what was wrong. The sheets were stained in crimson.


	11. Small Bundle Of Joy

**Hospital**

Iris was screaming in pain. She was clutching on to her abdomen. Barry had dropped off Adrian at Joe's house who was awake knowing his baby girl was in pain. Barry was holding Iris' hand, trying to calm her down. The doctor came in with the results. "Mr. Allen, a word."

"Sure. Iris I have to step out-"

"Barry please don't leave me," Iris cried, "I'm scared."

"I know, and it'll all be over soon. I'll be back." Barry and Dr. LaBrant stepped out and close the door. "What's wrong?"

"Iris seems to be suffering from antepartum hemorrhage."

"Come again."

"Bleeding during a pregnancy. She may need an emergency c-section. Iris is in premature labor."

"Doctor, Iris is only 7 months pregnant."

"I understand your concern but the baby has a better chance of surviving if we deliver him than inside the womb. Right now, you can try and calm her down. She's putting the baby in more stress than it needs to be. If we don't deliver the baby now she will have a miscarriage.

"Ok." Barry goes back with Iris. She stopped crying but was still clutching on to her abdomen. "Hey, does it still?"

"A little bit. What did the doctor say?"

"You may have an emergency c-section. If we don't deliver the baby you'll most likely have a miscarriage."

"I don't want to lose the baby Barry."

"You're not going to. I'm right here."

"Ok. Where's my other baby?"

"He's ok. He's with Joe and Wally." Suddenly the doctor came in. "We have to prepare the c-section."

"Ok. I'll come back later for the birth."

"Don't be late. I don't want to deliver our son without you."

"Wouldn't miss it."

 **West Household**

Adrian was crying because he wanted his mom and dad. Joe had to run an errand. Wally was looking after the toddler. "What do you want? Do you want cookies?"

"Daddy!"

"Your daddy isn't here. We can have ice cream."

"Ice cream!"

"Yeah I knew you'd you want some."

 **STAR Labs**

"Close one Barry. Try and be careful next time so you'll be ready when Zoom comes."

"Sorry Cisco. I'll be there in a second." Barry zoomed in. "Anything else?"

"Take break."

"I will, I'm just-" his cell phone rang. "Hello? What? Right now? Ok, I'll be there. Cisco I have to go."

"Something wrong?"

"Iris is about to have the baby."

"Now? It's February. I thought she was due in April."

"Well, last night Iris had contractions. She started bleeding and had bad pains. We went to the hospital and the doctor told us that she had gone into premature labor so she's having an emergency c-section today."

"Well what are to waiting for? Go! Take the rest of the day off."

"Ok."

 **Hospital**

"Iris." Barry says as he walks into the delivery room. "I thought I was gonna have this baby without my boyfriend." she says.

"Of course not."

"Ms. West, let's begin." Barry held Iris' hand through the whole thing. It didn't hurt much. Iris really only felt a tug. After what felt like hours, a baby came out, though he didn't cry. "Why isn't he crying?" Barry asked. The nurses took him and tried to clean his wind pipe and fill his little lungs with oxygen. After a few minutes they heard a cry. Barry and Iris will never forget that cry. They measured him and took his weight, 2 pounds 13 ounces. Afterwards, he was placed in a incubator. "I can't believe he's finally here." Iris said.

"I can," he says, "so we finally decided on a name?"

"Yeah. He will be named after his father. Put I'll probably call him Caleb."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just like the name I guess."

"Ok. Well, get some rest."

"I'm not tried. I just want to see my baby."

"Well I saw him already."

"Really?" She asked. "How did he look like?"

"He was very small, fragile." The doctor came in with a small bundle of joy. "Here he is," he said, "healthy baby boy. You guys are good to go whenever you're ready." The doctor placed him on top of Iris. He had fair skin like his daddy. Brown eyes like his mommy. Light brown hair like his big brother. He was perfect. Too perfect. Though he was small, he was healthy and that's all that matters. Iris couldn't stop looking at his big beautiful eyes. "I can't wait to bring him home so he can meet his big brother."

"Yeah. Though I don't think he'll be so thrilled at night with his brother crying."

"Yeah I think you're right. But I'm also scared about Zoom."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you and our boys."

"My hero."


	12. Baby Meta?

"Please Barry." Iris begged. The baby was crying in the middle of the night. He's 2 weeks now and is probably the loudest baby they've heard. He just cries and cries. Certainly not Adrian when he was a baby. "I already got up last time to feed him." She said.

"I know but I have to go work in 4 hours."

"Babe," she kept begging, "I'm begging-" Iris heard Adrian shout her and Barry's name from his room. "Ok. I'll go get the baby and you'll go see Adrian."

"Ok." Iris rolled out of bed and went to his room. He was standing in his crib. "Mommy." He said.

"What baby?" Iris said as she as took him out of the crib.

"Tell baby to quiet. Pease."

"Why?"

"Tired. I want to go bed."

"Let's go see the baby. Ok?"

"K." Iris walked into the nursery. Caleb was on the changing table. "How is he?" Iris asked.

"Just needed a change. Why is this one awake?" Barry questioned as he took Adrian from Iris. "Hmmm? Why are you awake?" Adrian pointed to the baby. "Baby go bye bye."

"Baby go bye bye? Don't you like your brother?"

"No." He wined.

"Why?"

"Cry baby."

"Adrian you were a baby and cried when you were a baby too." Iris said.

"No. Daddy tired."

"Ok ok. I'll tuck him in and then I'll head to bed."

"Ok. C'mere Adrian." Adrain walked over and gave Iris a hug. "I love you." She kissed him on his cheek. " I love you mommy too." Barry picked him up and walked him to his room. He placed him in his crib. "Do you want the night light on?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Good night munchkin."

"Bye daddy." Barry turned off the lights and crawled into bed with Iris. She immediately cuddled against his chest. "Stressful week?" Barry asked.

"You think? I don't how you did it with Adrian in the first week."

"I had you I guess. And you have me. These are not just your kids, they're mine too. We have a 15 month-old toddler and a 2 week-old newborn."

"Are we gonna have more?"

"Maybe sometime in the future. Why?"

"I just really want us to have a baby girl."

"Aw babe. I do too but now is just not the time."

"Ok. Do you ever think Adrian will meet his real mom?"

"You are his real mom." Barry responded quickly.

"You know what I mean."

"I don't know. I don't like her. The only good thing that came from our relationship was our son. Our baby boy."

"You know I love Adrian. But sometimes it just hits me that he isn't mine and I'm reminded that I'm not his real mom, it just breaks my heart."

"Iris he's ours. He's yours and nothing or no one is gonna take him away from us. I promise you."

"Ok."

 **8:00 AM**

"Are you sure you can handle 2 kids by yourself?"

"Barry, you're coming back in 6 hours. I can handle my 2 angels by myself for 6 hours maybe 7 because my handsome boyfriend who just so happens to be the father of my boys can get caught up in his work." Barry couldn't help but laugh.

"Iris-"

"Bartholomew I'm serious. Go to work."

"Ok. I'm gonna go talk to my big boy. Make sure he doesn't give you any trouble."

"Barry, he's 15 months old, stop overreacting. He's our little angel."

"I know but he's getting older and good parenting is to set rules, limits if you will, at a young age."

"Bartholomew you make me laugh. You know that?"

"Yeah well I'm the one who's going to be laughing in your face when you have a mess to clean up. I'm going upstairs."

"Ok." Iris rolled her eyes. Barry went upstairs. He found Adrian playing with his blocks on the carpet. He also had his race cars on the ground and his trains too. "Hey buddy."

"Hi daddy." Barry walked over and sat next to him. "What are you building?" Adrian shrugged his shoulders. "Ok. Well, daddy is going to work and you are going to stay with mommy and your brother. Be a good boy for mommy, ok? Your grandpa Henry is coming over to meet you and your brother for the first time. Now I want you to clean your room and change."

"Ok daddy."

"I love you. How much do you love me?" Barry asked.

"A lot. I love daddy." Adrian got up and gave Barry a hug. Barry kissed his head then got up and left for work. Iris picked up Caleb to breastfeed him. She stopped by Adrian's room and asked him to clean his room. "Hey munchkin." Adrian looked up to find his mom in the doorway holding Caleb. "Hi mommy. Wat you doing?"

"I'm gonna go feed your brother. Can you put your toys away, please?"

"Ok. Can I come with you mommy pease?"

"Ok. But then we clean your room." Iris took Adrian by the hand and walked to her room. They were on the bed. Adrian was having a snack and watching tv. "So are you excited to meet your grandpa Henry today?"

"Yeah. But I miss daddy."

"He's coming back later."

"Can I hold Caleb?"

"Yes you can. Just give me a minute, he's eating." Iris was breastfeeding the baby. She knew if she didn't right away he would start crying and she knew how Adrian felt about that. He's still getting used to having a sibling, especially a loud one. Barry has been worried sick about the baby because he was born prematurely. When he was born, Caleb was put in a incubator and on a breathing tube. Then a couple hours later he was in perfect health. Joe and Wally said it was a miracle but Barry thought that Caleb was born with powers. Caitlin did several ultrasounds on Iris and found no dark matter in the amniotic sac. The pregnancy seemed normal. The heart rate was normal and the baby had movement. Then Iris had contractions at 27 weeks. She ended up giving birth through c-section. Barry is worried about Caleb possibly being a meta-baby but for now, he can only hope for the best. As soon as Iris was done, Caleb was in Adrian's lap. "Ok. Go clean your room and then we can get ready." Adrian took a bath. Iris helped him change. She brushed his hair like his dad.

 **Few Hours Later**

"I'm home." Barry said. Adrian ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Hi buddy. Look at you, you're so handsome."

"Mommy did hair."

"Mommy did you're hair? Where is mommy?"

"Up. Night night."

"Mommy sleeping upstairs?"

"Yeah. Baby too. Mommy is tired."

"Yeah I know she is. Are you excited to meet your grandpa Henry?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then, let's go wake up mommy."

 **Couple Hours Later**

"That went well." Iris said.

"Yeah well, I'm gonna put the boys to bed. I'll meet you upstairs." Barry said.

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you more."


	13. Parents’ Number One Job

Barry and Iris has been arguing for the past couple days. They aren't letting anyone in on what's going on between them. Barry won't look at Iris or barley speak to her at all. Their friends had assumed that they broke up. Iris said that she regretted dating him. They would get very loud while arguing. So Barry decided to move back to Joe's place with Adrian. Of course even though they seperated, Barry still saw his baby boy, which they decided to call Junior, permanently. Adrian did fuss that he didn't see Iris as much as he used to. But eventually they did tell everyone that they separated. They found out, because they argued one night at his lab. Joe overheard. "I was wondering if you could watch Junior tomorrow, I have stuff to do." Iris says. Barry ignored her and continued to look through papers. "Hello? Am I speaking to the wall?"

"What do you want? I'm busy can't you see?"

"You don't get to talk to me like that. I need you to watch the baby for me."

"Yeah cause that's all I'm good for. Right? Watch the kids, I need to do something."

"Well they're your kids too."

"They are yours just as they are mine. Not once have I asked you to watch Adrian for me. Not once. You wanted to end it. Now you have to deal woth your problems. I have things to do. Yes I know he's my son but he's yours too. This is just one of the struggles of being a single parent. Now oof you'll excuse me, I have things to do." He got up and left. Iris was speechless. She was left in tears. Joe came in and embraced her in a hug. "What's wrong? What don't you wanna share what happened with Barry?"

"Dad," she sighs, "Barry and I broke up. It's just hard. Adrian crys because he doesn't see me anymore. I have to raise Junior by myself. It's just complicated. I don't know what to do."

"Talk to him. But calmly, not with anger. You know how he is."

"Yeah." she says and wipes her tears. "I'll talk to him."

"Me too." he kissed her on the forehead. They both walked out together.

Later that night, Joe found Barry in his room. The toddler fast asleep next to him. Barry was working on some papers. Joe knocked on the wall. "Hey Joe."

"Hey, can we talk?" he asked. "Um sure. Is something wrong."

"Iris."

"What about her?"

"She told me what happened between you two. I'm sorry. But I don't understand why are you acting so cold, I guess to her."

"I don't know. Maybe I overreacted. Or maybe it's Zoom. We have take him down now. He's killing innocent people. I don't want you guys to be next. Or my boys."

"I understand Barry, it's ok to be afraid. Just work this out with Iris. I don't want you guys to have any tension between you two. Please, for the sake of my grandsons."

"I will, thank you Joe. For everything."

"No problem, now get some sleep." Barry put aside his work. He thought about Iris. His son. His son that he _abandoned_. How could he do that. He look to Adrian, who was fussing around in bed. He was whining. "Hey buddy, it's ok. I'm here. Go back to sleep."

"Mommy." he started crying. "I know buddy. But guess what? We're gonna see her tomorrow. Alright? You're gonna see mommy and Junior tomorrow. I promise. Come here. Let's cuddle. Ok, go back to sleep. I got you."

The next day team Flash came up with a plan. They were so sure they were gonna stop Zoom. Once in for all but sadly it didn't got there way. Early that day, Wally volunteered to look after Adrian for Barry while he went to work and S.T.A.R Labs for the day. Barry was thinking about Iris. What should he say to her. When he got S.T.A.R Labs, they constructed a plan. They were gonna trap. Cisco had learned to open breaches. When Zoom finally came over. Barry let him have it. He took out his anger on him. But Zoom, being as evil, he broke out. Barry was angry. So angry. He and Joe went back home. "We had him."

"I know."

"We were so close."

"I know Barry."

"I mean we had-" Barry stopped dead in his tracks. The house was torn. It looked like there had been a fight. All Barry could think was _Adrian_. Barry flashed upstairs. Nothing. His little boy was gone and so was Wally. "Barry!" Joe came upstairs. "He took them both." On the wall, _your speed for Wally and Adrian's lives_. Barry was pissed. How could he let this monster take his boy. While his friends were discussing how to take him down and somewhat arguing, Barry was upstairs, thinking. Then he heard footsteps coming towards him. It was Iris. "Hey."

"Hey."

"I'm sorry about Adrian."

"It's not your fault. I'm sorry about how I overreacted yesterday. I shouldn't have said what I said. Junior is my son just as he is yours. And so is Adrian. I shouldn't have prevented you from seeing him. I could never take his mom away from him."

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean when I said I regretted dating you Barry, I love you. I still do."

"I do too. But right now I think we need to be friends for a while. Then we'll see from where we can move on. For the sake of the boys. I don't want any tension between us and them noticing." Iris chuckled. "I'm serious. Adrian the other day asked me why we were fighting. He's only one and what can I say he takes after his father. Very intelligent little guy."

"Alright. No more fighting. But are you really gonna do it? You can't give up your speed Barry."

"That's my decision. He's my son. Our son. A parent's number one job is to protect their children. I have to keep him safe. This is what I signing up when I decided to take him home that day. I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna give up my powers for Wally and Adrian."


End file.
